Shoar Daemor
Email: blade666@optushome.com.au Description Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Height: 6'4" Weight: 260 Age: 33 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 17 Philosophy: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Dual Blades Secondary Weapon: Hand to Hand Tertiary Weapon: History Shoar was born in a village not far from Fal Dara, near Tarwin?s Gap. He was born into a family of farmers, who grew food for the army. His father was an ex-army soldier, who had to retire because of an injury. He lived with his Mother, Father and two Sisters, the eldest of a three-child family. He was a happy child, who enjoyed the quiet life on the farm. Apart from the occasional Trolloc raids, he led a pretty normal life. He began learning how to fight with his father, and it was during this time that events changed. His whole family was in their village for a festival. Everyone was dressed in there finest. His sister was just two days away from leaving to the White Tower to become Aes Sedai, and his family was celebrating. Then the Trollocs came, a thick mass of black bodies. They easily overpowered the villages? guards, and slaughtered the entire village, setting fire to everything, burning it to the ground. Shoar watched as his mother was cut down, then his two sisters with her. The one who was to be Aes Sedai had her head severed from her body. His father went down under a mass of hairy bodies, his sword flashing through the air, taking many a Trolloc head before he died. As he breathed his last, he motioned for Shoar to take the sword and run. Shoar picked up the sword, and ran. Straight at the nearest Trolloc. It turned to face him just as he lashed out at it, clumsily cleaving it through the head. It roared and went down, twitching, and he spun just as another swung its axe at him. It cut a deep gash in his chest, and Shoar went down. And woke up in Fal Dara. The Trollocs had left him for dead, and he had been saved by a guard patrol from Fal Dara. He healed up, and began trying to live his life in Fal Dara. But the pain of his loss, coupled with the cold stares of those around him, as well as the whisperings of ?Darkfriend? because he was the only one who survived, soon made him need to go elsewhere. He decided that he would go to the White Tower, to become a Warder. His sister was to be Aes Sedai, so he decided that he would dedicate his life to protecting what she was to be, as a way of erasing the demons of his past. He quickly rose to become a Gaidin, and Bonded Ryell Jagad, a Sister of the Green Ajah and a fellow Shienaran that Shoar had met and fallen in love with during his training. Shoar worked hard for the Warders and the White Tower, and soon Ryell was raised Sitter of the Green Ajah. He existed as her Warder for many, many years, until a fateful trip to the Borderlands, where his Bond was snapped by the machinations of a former Aes Sedai, Ja?varan. His Bond immediately transferred to Reile Sedai; unbeknownst to him Ryell had set a time release Bond on them. He managed to escape Ja?varan?s clutches. His ready smile gone due to agonising torture, he set out to find his new Bondholder. Along the way, the Bond to Reile snapped. Staggered from the loss of two bonds and two of the most important people in the world to him, Shoar struggled back to Tar Valon, determined not to let himself die due to the Bleakness. Whilst the loss of the Bonds indicates death, Shoar remains hopeful that they are alive. He currently resides at the Tower, training hard every day. His dedication soon earned him a promotion, this time to Chief Of Security, equal in power to the Mistress Of Training and below only the Master At Arms. He is in charge of the Tower Security Force and responsible for the safety of Tar Valon. The pain of two lost bonds has not been lost on him, and while he has regained some of his old self, sometimes the pain overwhelms him and he retreats to the branches of Shoar?s Tree, as it has been dubbed by his trainees, to have a quiet cry over his lost friends, and lost bondholders. He has again found purpose as he has Bonded Nimue Sedai, Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah and someone with whom he has protected since she arrived at the Tower, even allowing her to take the name Daemor as her middle name, a sign that he adopted her as his sister. Appearance: Shoar is an imposing figure. Standing just a little over 6?4", and weighing in excess of 260 lbs., he is very large and evenly distributed. His short cut black hair has grown long, culminating in a scruffy looking pony tail. Piercing black eyes are also his hallmark. Across his chest a jagged scar reminds him of what happened to his village. He is very fit physically, having spent many years working on a farm and exercising with his father, and has a great deal of physical stamina, endurance and strength. Being a large man, he is not light on his feet, but his time at the Tower has taught him a greater level of dexterity and accuracy, but he has also learned that dexterity and agility need not be issues if the skill is enough, and is now one of the deadliest men at the Tower with his trademark twin modified Katana. He has learned a lot since his losing of two Bonds, and has refined his style to be nearly perfect. He has combined many forms and has adapted much, creating a virtually unique style of fighting. Personality: Quiet, dedicated and has a tendency not to give up. He is often too eager when it comes to learning things, but once he has learnt something, he practises it until he knows it backwards and sideways. He has a very strong sense of honour, and always becomes furious with himself when he feels that honour has been tarnished. He never questions an order given to him by his superiors, and he is of a mind that his Bondholder, takes precedence over everything else. He is also impatient to learn, and even though he is now Chief Of Security, he still hungers for more training, increasing his already formidable skills further, constantly pestering his peers for more training. Few can match him now, but those who can are always found to be challenged by him. He used to never let his emotions rule him, but they often did when his past became know. He tried to keep them suppressed at all times, because he did not want them known, but people found out anyway. Instead of using the Void, he is using those same emotions in the Spring, and he is now more efficient then ever, and he never loses control. Ryell was the only one who can make him lose control of the Spring. He is no longer afflicted by the terrible shyness that plagues him thanks to the Spring, but when he is not in the Spring, it still affects him. Now that his Bond has snapped with Ryell, he has withdrawn slightly into himself. The shock of losing the one he loved so much caused him to lose a part of himself, and he desperately searches for that part to make himself whole. The second snapping with Reile nearly destroyed him, but he persevered, determined to live. He is now a quieter man, the kind, soft smiles that painted his face rarely coming to them now. He is regaining his old self slowly, as he discovers the things that he once loved coming back to him in different forms. He still remembers, and he doubts he will ever forget. Category:WS 17 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios